Happy Holidays
by Clouded-Days
Summary: A Christmas and New Year fic. Twoshot. With the holidays teetering on the border, Ryou and Bakura are left to celebrate. However, with no family, Ryou feels a little alone. Can Bakura make the holidays a happy one, for he and Ryou both? COMPLETE!
1. Merry Christmas

A/N: Well, this is the oneshot Christmas fic I was promising you guys... Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Hope you like it.

* * *

Bakura frowned, his face pressed against the foggy glass. It was a little dim outside, and a weird, white substance was falling. "Ryou?"

"Hmm?" Ryou asked, rummaging through the dark depths of the closet.

"What's that white stuff?"

Ryou frowned as he emerged from the closet. "It's snow."

Bakura nibbled on his bottom lip for a second, still staring out of the window, before glancing at Ryou. "…W…What's snow?" He asked innocently, not comprehending at all.

"You…" Ryou's eyes widened a little. "You've never seen snow?" he asked, his chocolate colored orbs growing even wider when Bakura shook his head. "Well…it's a lot like rain…but it's colder, and thicker."

"…Oh…" Bakura said, and turned away from the window. "By the way, what exactly are you doing?"

Ryou was back inside the closet. "Looking for the Christmas decorations. Come here and help me. They're heavy…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but did so regardless. He and Ryou hefted out the long, taped up box and two plastic bins, and set them down in the small living room of the apartment.

Ryou ripped open the box, revealing an ersatz tree, its fake branches flattened. Ryou took out the Christmas tree and propped it up in a corner of the living room. He noticed Bakura watching him fluff up the green branches. When he finished that he began to unload the glass and plastic ornaments, beginning to load them on the tree.

He was a little surprised when Bakura started to help, the taller man gently hanging up a glass, crystal orb. It shocked him even more to see how _gentle _Bakura was being…

"Bakura?" The yami glanced at his light. "…Do…you want to put the star on top? I can't reach it…"

Bakura blinked. He was around four or five inches taller than Ryou… He shrugged, and took the glass star out of the teen's hands, and, standing on tiptoe, placed it ever so gently on the top. He smiled.

Ryou did too. "Okay. Now that's done…" Ryou trailed off, staring at the tree. "…I can't believe it's already Christmas Eve…"

"Hn. A new year for you is coming up." Bakura said softly, and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, frowning as Bakura opened the front door.

"I'm going to see exactly what this so called 'snow' is all about. Are you coming with me or not?"

Ryou smiled. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

It was hours before Bakura finally wanted to go back inside. Ryou had already gone in about half an hour ago when Bakura walked in, the man's normally pale face tinted pink from the cold wind.

"There you are… I made hot chocolate, Bakura…" Ryou said softly, and turned back to the television.

"Hn." Bakura mumbled to prove he heard, tugging off his boots, and walked across the room, curling up under the thick blankets, beside Ryou on the couch. "What're you watching?"

Ryou blushed a little bit. "…How The Grinch Stole Christmas…"

"Eh? Why?" Bakura asked, taking his mug of hot chocolate, and raised it to his lips.

"…We always used to watch it together when I was little…" Ryou's voice was soft, and Bakura was sure he was going to cry.

"…Oh…" Bakura was quiet for a second before he spoke. "Ryou…you know eventually…you're going to have to get over it. They're gone, Ryou…"

"…I…I don't want to forget them…"

"I'm not saying _that… _I'm just saying you can't keep revolving your world around a family that's _dead…"_

Ryou _was_ crying now.

Bakura's heart sank. _Great. Now I made him cry… _"R-Ryou…it's okay…"

"N-No it's not… Ever since mum and Amane died, and then dad left, things just went downhill from there. I've had to spend Christmas by myself for years… Now isn't much different…"

"…D…Do I not count?"

Ryou looked up, and froze. Bakura actually looked hurt… "W-What?"

"You said you've had to spend Christmas alone… Do I not count as someone good enough to spend it with…? I'm not family, so I can't really blame you…"

"B-Bakura… You _are _family…"

"Then why did you just say you had to spend it alone…?"

Ryou opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking at the floor, and sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So…if I'm family…then this year…you won't spend Christmas by yourself…" Bakura brightened. "Then you'll actually be happy this year."

"What…?"

"You've been telling me all about your past Christmas times and everything, but… You didn't seem to be happy at all back then. Like you said, you were lonely. But now I'm here, so…" Bakura grinned. "Now you won't be alone this year. I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself."

Bakura was on his feet, and hurried into the kitchen in an attempt to make a Christmas dinner, even though he didn't understand how.

Ryou felt himself smile.

At least Bakura was trying…

He got to his feet, abandoning the television, and walked into the small of the kitchen inside the apartment. Bakura was getting out cookie dough, the tray already sprayed down with cooking spray, and Bakura looked like a child, trying to place the little shapes of dough down perfectly on the sheet.

"Here, let me show you."

They both smiled, Ryou turning on the oven, and they began to place the dough on the sheet, piece by piece.

Soon the cookies were in the oven.

Ryou smiled. "…Thanks."

"For what?" Bakura asked, drinking a glass of milk.

"…You're trying to make me feel better… Even though you don't fully understand…you're doing your best to help…"

"I hate seeing you so down." Bakura said, taking another sip of his drink.

Ryou smiled, getting himself a glass as well.

Soon the oven rang, Ryou carefully extracting the tray. Bakura picked up a cookie, and luckily, without burning himself, before dunking it in his glass.

Ryou couldn't help but grin.

"Try it." Bakura said, getting himself another cookie. "Please?"

Ryou sighed, and smiled. "Okay, okay."

Ryou followed suit, and Bakura grinned at him.

Ryou settled against the counter, the two picking cookies off the tray before putting them partially in the milk.

It was definitely not going to be a lonely night, and Ryou smiled. At least he wasn't alone on Christmas.

* * *

THE END.

A/N: Well, how was it? Good, bad? Anyway, please review and hope you guys enjoy your holiday!


	2. Happy New Year

A/N: ...I'm tired from staying up so late last night... And now this ficcy is a twoshot... :) I know this chapter is a little short, but I stayed up real late last night working on this. XD Also, I changed the title and summary. XD

* * *

"Hn…" Bakura trailed off into silence, staring at the television. It was eleven P.M. Ryou was getting dressed in the next room, saying they were going somewhere special. 

Ryou suddenly came out of the bathroom, "Bakura? Are you going to change?"

The yami glanced at his hikari. His white hair was tied back in a small ponytail, dressed in a pale blue outfit, which looked similar to the clothes of a swordsman, the sleeves baggy and ending nearly at his fingertips, the end trailing his ankles, which was white. The fabric cord was also white, tied about his small waist. The collar slid down slightly in a v, revealing Ryou's collarbone. "…No."

"Oh… Well…I just thought…" Ryou trailed off, and sighed. "Okay…"

"Why?" Bakura asked, raising one snowy eyebrow.

"Well… We're going to see the fireworks…I just thought…" Ryou smiled a little and sighed. "Anyway, you said you weren't going to, so it's fine, I guess…"

Bakura blinked, watching his light drift back into the bathroom to finish getting himself ready. Bakura sighed lightly. He felt a little bad now. "…Why not?"

Getting himself to his feet, he snuck down the hallway, tiptoeing into Ryou's bedroom. Clothes were piled on the bed, as if Ryou was looking for the perfect outfit. Bakura smiled to himself, thinking of how much of a perfectionist his light could be.

He noticed a red outfit.

Bakura reached towards it, and took it into his hands. It was just like Ryou's, only a pale red, a little like the color of blood. The cord was solid black, along with the part that trailed his ankles. Bakura smiled, and began to change.

The neck cut down further than Ryou's, also in a v, revealing his collarbone and the beginning of his muscled chest. He tied the black cord in a small knot about his slim waist, and grinned into the mirror hanging on the wall.

Something was missing.

He noticed his hair, and couldn't help but grin. He decided to surprise his hikari even more by making them look more alike. He found a small hair tie and pulled back a little of his hair, tying it in a small ponytail like Ryou's own.

"Bakura, where are you?" Ryou asked, and opened the door to his bedroom. "Bakura, what are you-" He froze at the sight of Bakura in the matching outfit, his hair tied back, just like his. "Oh, Bakura…"

Bakura grinned, seeing his light smile weakly. "But I thought you didn't want to change…"

"Eh, I guess I changed my mind about that." Bakura said as his grin spread into a smirk. "Why?"

"I'm happy that you're actually dressing up!" Ryou said, clasping his hands together, looking beyond excited. "Now we match." He added, breaking into a wide smile.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Bakura asked, stepping in slight circles and studying himself in the mirror.

"To see the fireworks. They last until midnight, and then they get really big. After ten minutes they stop, and we'll go home, or we can stay and play around." Ryou said, smiling.

"Hn? You mean like…games, and food, and stuff?" Bakura said, one pale hand lingering on his hip.

Ryou nodded. "The last time I was there…I had so much fun…" Ryou said, a small, sad smile on his lips. "I stopped going after Mum and Amane died… I was afraid to go, wondering if it would only hurt me… But… But now you're here, so we'll have fun." Ryou said, beaming. He grabbed Bakura by the wrist and pulled him out of the room and towards the front door. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh, _wow…" _Ryou breathed, his chocolate orbs wide with amazement. "This is so awesome…" 

Bakura didn't say anything as the two walked down the street. The sidewalks were crammed full of set-up shops, with the owners selling a wide variety of souvenirs and food.

Bakura looked up at the sky, which had little fireworks going off, barely noticeable currently. "Ryou… What time is it?"

Ryou turned, glanced at the large clock set up on a tower. "Nearly midnight." He said with a smile. "Then the fireworks are going to get really big."

Bakura grinned at his hikari's mood. He seemed so…so _excited._

Bakura also noticed some people stared at them, finding it a little strange the two looked so much alike, and just dismissed it as them being twins. Some of the girls, however, stayed on the sidelines, quietly talking about them.

Ryou bought them each a box of Pocky, giving Bakura his, and began to eat his own, smiling. "I hope you like the chocolate ones. I'm sorry; they were all out of strawberry…"

"It's okay. This is good too." Bakura said, grinning.

The two albinos noticed a lot of people running to get to better viewpoints.

"Oh! Bakura, the fireworks are kicking up!" Ryou said, his eyes wide.

"Oh, they are?" Bakura said, smirking. "Well, Ryou… I have something for that… The perfect spot…"

"Really? Where?"

Bakura smiled, and took Ryou by the arm. Ryou gasped as Bakura activated his shadow magic, a small black glow forming about the pair. With a small jolt they vanished.

Ryou gasped as they reappeared on top of a three-story building. Bakura was sitting on the edge. "I would've taken you to the top of the tower, but someone may have called the police." Bakura joked. "Come sit."

Ryou did so, sitting down at Bakura's side, the two watching the fireworks grow and spread, engulfing the sky in a brilliance of light.

Ryou smiled, and blinked, a little surprised when Bakura lightly pulled an arm around his shoulders. "Happy New Year, Ryou."

Ryou smiled and caved in. "You too, Bakura. Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Bakura said, and smiled.

The two turned their gazes back to the sky, watching the fireworks in silence, smiling to themselves, wondering what awaited them next.

* * *

THE END. 

A/N: For real this time. XD Anyways, please review, and I hope you guys have a happy New Year. :)


End file.
